Das purpurne Blut der Berberitze
by Magic Vindaloo
Summary: Remus Lupin lädt einen nichtsahnenden Bill Weasley zu einem Herrenabend in die 'Drei Besen' ein. Irgendjemandem muss er schließlich von Kingsley Shacklebolts verfrühtem Hochzeits... nun ja... Geschenk berichten.


**Titel: **Das purpurne Blut der Berberitze**  
Pairing: **Remus/Kingsley, Remus/Tonks**  
Genre:** Humor, Slash, Crackfic-Tendenz**  
Rating: **R**  
Warnings: **Dub-con, Missbrauch von Rauschmitteln (magischer Natur), daraus resultierende Klischee-Sprache**  
Word Count: **3512**  
Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören Jo Rowling, ich leihe sie mir bloß aus.**  
Zusammenfassung: **Remus Lupin lädt einen nichtsahnenden Bill Weasley zu einem Herrenabend in die 'Drei Besen' ein. Irgendjemandem muss er schließlich von Kingsley Shacklebolts verfrühtem Hochzeits-... nun ja... _Geschenk_ berichten.

**Anmerkungen: **  
# Für das "Rettet den Slash" – Festival der LJ-Community "heulendehuette", basierend auf:  
Challenge 33. Kingsley macht Remus zu seiner Hochzeit ein ganz besonderes Geschenk: Ein altes, geheimes Ritual, um seinen Werwolf zu bändigen. Doch was beinhaltet diese jahrhundertealte Naturmagie?

# Plimpies werden erwähnt in 'Fantastic Beasts and where to find them'

# Habe etwas mit dem Schreibstil herumexperimentiert. Heraus kam eine FF fast komplett in Dialogform, etwas, was ich noch nie zuvor geschrieben habe.

* * *

**Das purpurne Blut der Berberitze **

"Ich fuhr gerade mit dem Finger über ihren Rücken - ihren nackten Rücken. Sie schlief, atmete langsam ein und aus. Ich zeichnete mit dem Zeigefinger ihre Wirbelsäule nach. Ihre – " Remus gluckste in männlich-dominanter Art und Weise, "ihre Haarfarbe wechselt dabei, weißt du, Bill? Wenn sie schläft, hat sie braunes, sanftes Haar, doch sobald ich sie berühre, flammt etwas in ihr auf, ganz so, als würde sie anfangen zu glühen. Kupferne Strähnen breiten sich aus, das rot wird intensiver, je weiter ich nach unten komme... bald ist es purpurrot..."

"Remus, du schweifst ab. Komm zur Sache!"

"Tue ich doch... Halt. Moment. Richtig. Ich fuhr mit den Fingern über ihren Rücken, genoss den letzten ruhigen Sonntag vor unserer Hochzeit. Du kannst dir vorstellen, was für ein Chaos momentan in unserer Wohnung herrscht – all die Einladungen und _Accessoires_, die herumliegen."

"_Eure Wohnung_? Kann man inzwischen tatsächlich erkennen, dass du auch dort wohnst?"

"Wieso sollte man das nicht können?"

"Nun ja..." Bill zögerte. "Ich meine, es ist doch ihre alte Wohnung. Typische Notting Hill-Studentenbude eben. Genial für Partys, aber da zu wohnen... na ja."

"Vielen Dank", grunzte Remus, die Mundwinkel leicht kraus gezogen. "Nur damit du's weißt, ich habe mich dort auch schon ausgebreitet."

"Oh, ausgebreitet hat sich der Herr. Was heißt das? Durftest du dein Aquarium mit diesen algenbehangenen Biestern im Wohnzimmer aufstellen?"

"Das sind Plimpies, du Banause. Und ja, ich durfte es aufstellen." Remus verstummte kurz, als Bill verwundert eine Augenbraue hochzog. "Im Flur, ganz hinten."

"Aber ich nehme nicht an, dass du mich hierher eingeladen hast, um von eurer Wohnung zu berichten, oder doch?"

"Natürlich nicht. Also, ich genoss gerade die Ruhe – "

"Und Nymphadoras nackten Körper."

"Und Nymphadoras nackten Körper, als ich unsanft aus meinem Nichtstun gerissen wurde. Es klingelte an der Tür. Ich gab Tonks einen Kuss auf die Schulter und machte mich auf den Weg, wobei ich mich fragte, welcher Idiot es wagte, uns an einem Sonntag in aller Merlinsfrühe aus dem Bett zu klingeln. Eben erwähnter Idiot stellte sich als – "

"Ein alkoholfreies Butterbier für den Herrn Professor und eine heiße Milch mit Met für den jungen Monsieur Weasley", unterbrach Madam Rosmerta ihre Diskussion und stellte die Getränke vor ihnen auf die Theke. Bei ihrem mehr als mageren Versuch, einen französischen Akzent zu imitieren, hatte Bill Weasley genervt aufgestöhnt. Lupin hingegen konnte sein Lachen nur schwer unterdrücken und rollte stattdessen einfach mit den Augen.

"Herrenabend, was?", fügte Rosmerta augenzwinkernd hinzu, da sie offenbar ihr Amüsement hinsichtlich der höchst maskulinen Bestellung der beiden nicht verstecken konnte – oder dies sogar gar nicht wollte.

"Danke, Rosmerta. Wir sind für's erste versorgt", versuchte es Lupin freundlich, während Bill zur gleichen Zeit "bedient" vor sich hinmurmelte, Lupin zuprostete und einen tiefen Schluck nahm.

"Du heute alkoholfrei?", feixte Bill.

"Ja, um diese Zeit des Monats."

"Hm – Ja, ich weiß... verträgt sich nicht gut mit... nein."

"Okay, ich tigerte also verschlafen zur Tür, um dem Idioten zu öffnen, der sich als freudestrahlender Kingsley Shacklebolt entpuppte."

"Nein!", rief Bill in gespieltem Erstaunen dazwischen.

"Jetzt sei doch mal ruhig", forderte Lupin entnervt. "Die Sache ist so schon schwierig genug – zu erzählen."

"Bin ganz Ohr."

"Nun gut. Kingsley begrüßte mich sehr überschwänglich, zerrte mich währenddessen beinahe schon aus der Tür. Er erzählte andauernd etwas von verfrühtem Hochzeitsgeschenk, einer Überraschung, ich würde schon sehen, ich müsste bloß mitkommen. Bill, du kannst dir vorstellen, dass ich ihn in meinem halbvernebelten Zustand am frühen Morgen kaum abwimmeln konnte. Jedenfalls entschuldigte ich mich in Richtung Schlafzimmer, denn ich konnte ihm ja schließlich schlecht im Schlafanzug folgen, zumal ich mich noch von Nymphadora verabschieden wollte."

"Geht das jetzt wieder los? Sonst schüttele ich gleich noch ein paar Geschichten von Fleur aus dem Ärmel..."

"Veela verwandeln sich doch in Vögel, oder? Kann sie das auch? Denn soweit ich mich erinnere, nennt sich der Geschlechtsakt bei Vögeln auch – "

"Gut. Werde nicht mehr dazwischenfunken."

"Danke. Ich schlich mich vorsichtig ins Schlafzimmer, strich ihr eine inzwischen wieder braune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, um ihre Wange küssen zu können, und flüsterte 'Schlaf schön, Nymphadora', was sie in etwa mit 'Minni-nich-Nympha-brrr' beantwortete und wieder einschlief."

"Ha – bekommst du das immer noch nicht hin, sie einfach 'Tonks' zu nennen?" Bill tadelte ihn scherzhaft mit dem Zeigefinger, während mal wieder ein hämisches Grinsen seine Mundwinkel umspielte. "Musst du sie eigentlich ab nächste Woche 'Lupin' nennen? Oder nimmt sie deinen Namen nicht an?"

"Oh. Daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht...", horchte Remus kopfkratzend auf. "Na ja, ich glaube, sie hat sich für Nymphadora Tonks Lupin entschieden, alles andere würde nicht zu ihrer Einstellung passen, immerhin war die Hochzeit ja auch meine... Moment mal warum schweifen wir eigentlich immer ab?"

"Vielleicht, weil du abschweifen _willst_? Wenn dir dieses Gespräch so wichtig ist, dann komm doch endlich zur Sache. Irgendwas Unangenehmes muss passiert sein, sonst würdest du dich nicht von mir unterbrechen lassen. Also, raus mit der Sprache!"

"Ja. Hast recht. Gut. Also", Remus kratze sich in Gedanken die Stirn, "ich sollte mitkommen. Wir sind dann runter in den Keller."

"Zum Apparieren?" Als Lupin nickte, brach Bill in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Ich – ich höre immer wieder Severus' Worte: 'Ah, Remus, zum Apparieren in den Keller gehen.' Aber lass dich nicht von mir unterbrechen."

"Da es ja eine Überraschung werden sollte, habe ich mich bei ihm eingehakt und er ist seltsamerweise hier zum Rand des Verbotenen Waldes appariert. Irgendwo dahinten hin." Lupin gestikulierte vage in Richtung Wald. "Offenbar hatte er ein Beduinenzelt in der Hosentasche. Jedenfalls warf er ein graues Bündel in eine Lichtung, und sofort stand dieses Zelt da, grau von außen, aber mit schwarzen, samtbehangenen Wänden innen und diversen Kissen und Decken auf dem Boden. Und einer Shisha in der Mitte."

"Einer...?"

"Shisha? Orientalische Wasserpfeife. Groß, steht meist auf dem Boden, bauchiger, gläserner Fuß, verzierter Schlauch."

"Da kennt sich aber jemand aus..."

"Habe meine Jugend mit Sirius und James verbracht – und die beiden haben weit mehr als Apfeltabak in ihre Shisha gesteckt, aber das nur am Rande.

Da stand ich nun, starrte verdutzt in dieses Zelt hinein, während Kingsley mich scheel von der Seite beäugte.

'Bin gleich wieder da', hauchte er mir entgegen und gebot mir, mich schon einmal im Zelt niederzulassen, was ich dann auch tat. Ich schnappte mir ein Kissen und setzte mich hin, ließ einfach die Atmosphäre des Beduinenzeltes auf mich wirken. Es roch alt – nicht unangenehm, sondern eher nach Geschichte, nach einem Ort, wo schon seit Generationen", Remus hielt unschlüssig inne, "Sachen praktiziert wurden. In den Kissen und Tüchern hing ein rauer, herber Geruch. Aber das Zelt war nicht sonderlich groß, weshalb ich schnell die Atmosphäre erfasst hatte. Darum spähte ich durch die Türöffnung, entdeckte Kingsley zwischen ein paar Sträuchern. Offenbar pflückte er etwas. Ich rief nach ihm, doch er wimmelte mich ab, sprach immer wieder etwas von 'Der Schamane ist Künstler! Störe einen Künstler nicht bei der Arbeit!', also verzog ich mich wieder ins Zeltinnere und harrte der Dinge."

"Kingsley ist Schamane?"

"Kingsleys Großvater war Schamane. Kingsley denkt bloß, er wäre einer. Jedenfalls kam er nach kurzer Zeit zu mir ins Zelt, einen Beutel mit seiner Ernte schwingend. Er ließ sich mir gegenüber nieder, richtete seine Kissen im Rücken her und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, mit dem er einmal das Glas der Shisha anstieß, woraufhin dieses sich mit Wasser füllte. Als nächstes entfernte er die Abdeckung und legte den Kopf der Pfeife frei, die Stelle, wo der Tabak platziert wird. Doch anstatt einfach die Shisha anzuwerfen, holte Kingsley plötzlich Mörser und Stößel hervor. Aus Lavastein, wie er extra betonte.

'Remus, ich habe mir etwas überlegt', begann er. 'Anstatt euch irgendeinen Ramsch zur Hochzeit zu schenken, werde ich etwas ganz Spezielles mit dir – _veranstalten_. Eine Art Ritual. Es wird dir helfen, deinen Wolf unter Kontrolle zu halten – fast so, als würdest du den Schutz des Wolfsbann-Tranks dauerhaft besitzen. Okay, nicht dauerhaft, aber für ein paar Monate.'

Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass ich begeistert war, nicht wahr? Kingsley erklärte, dieses Ritual würde mir helfen, Körper und Geist separat wahrzunehmen und unabhängig voneinander kontrollieren zu können.

Endlich fing er an, die Shisha zu befüllen. Zur Einstimmung wollte er eine Runde 'pur' rauchen. Anfangs hustete ich ein wenig, da ich den Rauch nicht mehr gewohnt war, aber schnell entspannten wir uns, lehnten uns an und ließen die Pfeife herumgehen.

Als sich die erste Ladung langsam dem Ende zuneigte, schob Kingsley schließlich den in Vergessenheit geratenen Mörser vor sich und holte nach und nach die Zutaten aus dem Beutel. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs ließ er die verkohlten Überreste der ersten Runde verschwinden und legte neuen Apfeltabak auf den ungewöhnlich großen Kopf der Shisha. Er holte ein neues Stück Kohle hervor, erhitzte es, ließ es aber über dem Tabak schweben, als wollte er gerade so viel Hitze erzeugen, dass sie die Pfeife entzündete, aber gleichzeitig sicherstellen, dass er noch weitere Zutaten hinzufügen konnte.

Dann sah er mich eindrücklich an. Ich war etwas verwirrt. Vernebelt, um genau zu sein. Meine Fingerspitzen kribbelten noch von der ersten Runde Wasserpfeife und es war schwierig, so ruhig geradeaus zu blicken.

Kingsley grinste verschmitzt zu mir herüber und begann seinen Vortrag:

'Der Schamane ist der, der mit Hitze arbeitet, Bindeglied zwischen Tag und Nacht, zwischen Realität und Magie, Vermittler zwischen Gut und Böse – _zwischen Mensch und Wolf_.'

Als erstes schälte er eine längliche Frucht, die mir bis Dato unbekannt war. Er schnitt sie in Spalten und ließ Teile davon auf den Kopf der Wasserpfeife fallen, der beinahe wie ein kleiner Teller aussah, wie ein fehlplatziertes Tableau auf dem ansonsten zierlichen Bauch beziehungsweise Hals der Pfeife.

'Kokum', erklärte er, 'Dein scharlachrotes Fleisch wird unseren Geist entgiften.'

Mit einem Nicken signalisierte er mir, einen Zug zu nehmen, und tatsächlich schien ich plötzlich alles um mich herum klarer wahrzunehmen. Formen, Erhebungen, Konturen, alles konnte ich exakter sehen, als hätte man meinen Blick scharf gestellt.

Ich ließ mich immer weiter nach hinten fallen, während Kingsley vor der Shisha kniete, dadurch beinahe über mir thronte.

Schon holte er ein Stück Ingwer aus dem Säckchen hervor, schälte es auch, schnitt es aber nur in grobe Streifen.

'Der Ingwer', sprach er und zerdrückte die triefende Wurzel mit bloßer Hand über dem Tabak, 'seine Schärfe wird unsere Sinne wach halten.'

Tatsächlich – beim nächsten Zug schien ich hellwach zu sein, fühlte mich viel mehr meiner Umgebung bewusst. Auch Kingsley zog genüsslich an der Pfeife, ließ sich etwas nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen. Doch die Ruhe, die ich vorher gespürt hatte, schien sich zu wandeln. Ich wurde plötzlich rastlos, wälzte mich hin und her, wusste nicht, wohin mit meinen Händen.

Kingsley ließ seinen Blick über meinen sich windenden Körper wandern, bemerkte augenscheinlich, was mit mir los war, und fuhr endlich fort. Als nächstes holte er einen Zweig hervor und zupfte ein einzelnes Blatt ab.

'Ein Zimtblatt', verkündete er nun, 'zwischen den Fingern zermahlen, bringt alles in Balance.'

Nun war ich fürs erste beruhigt. Schließlich ging es ja darum, Körper und Geist bewusster zu spüren, dabei aber natürlich in Einklang zu bringen. Ich zog am Mundstück der Shisha, am oberen Ende des Schlauchs, und während der Rauch meinem Mund langsam wieder entwich, wollte ich nichts sehnlicher, als mich einfach nach hinten fallen zu lassen. Da ich aber während der Prozedur aus Neugierde immer weiter nach vorn zum Ort des Geschehens gerückt war, hatte ich plötzlich nichts mehr im Rücken. Kingsley sprang sofort auf, als er sah, dass ich drohte nach hinten zu fallen, und schob einen Stapel Kissen hinter meinen Rücken. Ich dachte mir nichts weiter dabei, glaubte, er sei einfach höflich und aufmerksam.

So saß ich danach da, halb sitzend, halb liegend, die Augen geschlossen. Ich genoss diese Ruhe, entspannte mich. Obwohl wir im Inneren des Zeltes hockten, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass die Sonne auf meine Haut schien.

Ich wollte erneut nach der Pfeife greifen, doch Kingsley entriss sie mir, bevor ich daran ziehen konnte. Trotz meines Protests bestand er darauf weiterzumachen, ermahnte mich, dass ich nicht ungeduldig sein sollte.

'Zutaten – vor allem Gewürze, sind wie Noten, Remus', betonte Kingsley. 'Nur im richtigen Abstand, in der korrekten Reihenfolge und Intensität sind sie ein Wohlklang für den Geist und für den Körper.'

Aber ich wollte nicht warten. Ich fühlte mich beinahe unbehaglich. Das Gefühl der brennenden Sonne auf meiner Haut intensivierte sich, während ich Kingsley zuschaute, wie er die hoffentlich letzte Zutat aus seinem Beutel holte. Eine ganze Handvoll beerenartiger Früchte hielt er in den Händen, kniete sich erneut hin und positionierte seine Finger oberhalb der Shisha. Für einen Augenblick glaubte ich, ein Blitzen in seinen Augen zu erkennen, seine Mundwinkel zu einem wissenden Lächeln zucken zu sehen, aber das hielt ich für die Wirkung der Wasserpfeife. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich mir sicher, dass Kingsleys Mixtur zumindest berauschende Nebenwirkungen haben musste."

"Was du nicht sagst." Bill versuchte, ironisch zu klingen, aber irgendwie hatte Remus das Gefühl, er wollte etwas überspielen. Immer wieder hatte Bill während Lupins Erläuterungen betreten zur Seite geschaut oder seinen Krug sehr verkrampft gegriffen, aber Lupin wollte jetzt nicht nachhaken, sondern zunächst seine Erzählung abschließen.

"Wie dem auch sei", fuhr Lupin fort, die Augen geschlossen, um sich das Szenario möglichst genau in Erinnerung zu rufen. "Kingsley zerrieb eine dieser Beeren zwischen seinen Fingern. Purpurner Saft lief seine Hand hinunter, tropfte nicht nur auf den Tabak, sondern auch auf die Decken um ihn herum. Er tat dies alles so langsam, dass es beinahe an Provokation grenzte, während ich zwischen all den Kissen gefangen war und mich einfach nur noch frustriert fühlte. Mein ganzer Körper schien hin und hergerissen zwischen Entspannung und höchster Reaktionsfähigkeit. Jeder Zentimeter meiner Haut kribbelte und spannte sich immer wieder an. _Jeder_ Zentimeter. Langsam artete dieses Gefühl der Rastlosigkeit aus in... in..." Remus verstummte für einen Augenblick, unschlüssig, ob er so weit gehen sollte, auch dies gegenüber Bill Weasley preiszugeben. Schließlich raffte er sich aber auf, denn schließlich war dies der Hauptgrund dafür, dass er um dieses Treffen gebeten hatte. "In eine Art frustrierende, sexuelle Anspannung."

Kurz glaubte Remus, dass Bill in seinem Krug Met verschwinden wollte; sei es, weil er sich durch das beschämt fühlte, was Remus gerade erzählte, oder durch etwas anderes. Vielleicht eine persönliche Erinnerung... Als Bill nicht mit etwas Frechem konterte, fuhr Remus einfach ungerührt fort.

"Diese Anspannung war so – ich weiß auch nicht. Du weißt, wobei er mich am Morgen unterbrochen hatte, und nun schien dieses Gefühl wiederzukommen. Nur kam _sie_ nirgendwo vor – also nirgendwo in meiner Vorstellung. Eigentlich stellte ich mir sogar gar nichts vor, brauchte mir nichts vorzustellen, sah bloß alles so klar, nahm meinen Körper so intensiv wahr.

Auf einmal zerdrückte Kingsley die zweite Beere und sprach endlich weiter:

'Das purpurne Blut der Berberitze', hauchte er kaum hörbar, 'Dieser purpurne Saft wird deinen inneren Wolf bändigen. Zugleich wird das dunkelrote Blut deinen Geist kitzeln, seine Fesseln sprengen, ihn endlich freilassen.'

Damit nahm er die letzen beiden Berberitzen, legte sie auf seine linke Handfläche, presste die rechte dagegen und zerrieb die Beeren dazwischen. Eigentlich ignorierte ich ihn völlig, langte bloß nach dem Schlauch der Pfeife, so dass ich endlich diese Unruhe loswerden konnte, doch irgendwie konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Während ich an der Shisha zog, tropfte noch immer der Saft von seinen Fingern, lief seine Arme hinunter, tröpfelte auf den Boden und schien dort Muster zu bilden, die geradezu über den Boden wucherten.

Dadurch etwas erschreckt, sank ich erneut nach hinten, und endlich war es da. Es fühlte sich genau richtig an. Die Sonne brannte nicht mehr auf meiner Haut, sondern eine kühle Brise hatte sich dazu gesellt, machte es dadurch nicht nur erträglicher, nein, vielmehr wunderbar angenehm. Ich konnte beinahe spüren, wie mein Geist die Fesseln sprengte. In diesem Moment war ich Kingsley so dankbar – und ich wollte bloß noch ein weiteres Mal an der Shisha ziehen.

Doch plötzlich bekam ich meine Hände nicht hoch. Meine Arme fühlten sich schwer an, es war unmöglich sie anzuheben. Ich zappelte hilflos herum, knurrte verzweifelt vor mich hin, schloss entnervt die Augen.

Plötzlich spürte ich aber nicht mehr nur diese kühle Brise auf meinem Bauch, sondern warme Luft – heißen Atem! Auf meinem entblößten Bauch! Ich riss meine Augen schlagartig auf, doch alles, was ich ausmachen konnte, war der Schlauch der Wasserpfeife direkt vor meinem Gesicht. Ich versuchte, mich hochzurappeln, das Mundstück zu erreichen, verfehlte es aber immer wieder knapp. Schließlich schaffte ich es zwar, das Mundstück zu erwischen, konnte aber nur ungelenkt die Lippen darum schließen, was mir ein schmunzelndes Kopfschütteln von Kingsley einbrachte, der auf einmal neben mir zu hocken schien und scheinbar den Schlauch in Händen hielt.

Kingsley zwinkerte mir zu – was ich sehr unverschämt fand – und zog den Schlauch der Shisha ein Stück zurück, was eine noch viel unverschämtere Geste war.

'Sachte', flüsterte er. 'Mach es mit Geduld. So wirst du keinen Rauch ergattern. Du musst sie küssen.'

Entgeistert starrte ich zu ihm herauf.

'Ich zeige es dir.' Und damit legte er die Lippen ans Mundstück, presste die hölzerne Öffnung nur ganz eben gegen seinen Mund, während er mit geschlossenen Augen daran zog.

Kaum hatte er den Rauch ausgeatmet, hielt er mir das Mundstück hin. Ich zog daran, fühlte mich wie ein Baby, dem man das Fläschchen gab. Dieses Mal breitete sich das wohlige Gefühl langsamer, gleichmäßiger aus, und ich konnte mich kaum entscheiden, ob die Tatsache, dass Kingsley mich fast mit der Pfeife fütterte, mir Unbehagen bereiten sollte – oder ob ich auch meinem Geist erlauben sollte, es spannend zu finden. Das war das Manko an dieser Kontrolle – alles konnte separat im Zaum gehalten werden.

Endlich konnte ich auch meine Hände wieder bewegen. Ich öffnete die Augen, wollte Kingsley signalisieren, dass er wieder zurück auf seinen Platz konnte, doch plötzlich war ich sprachlos. Sein Gesicht war ganz nah, seine Finger fuhren über meinen Bauch, wanderten immer tiefer, ehe ich voller Erschrecken feststellte, dass seine andere Hand nicht mehr die Shisha festhielt, sondern in seiner Robe verschwunden war. Leicht neigte Kingsley seinen Kopf nach unten, wodurch ich ein wildes Funkeln in seinen Augen erkennen konnte, während sein warmer Atem nun über meinen Hals strich.

Es war total verrückt. Ich hätte nicht gewollt, dass er mich berührte – aber genauso wenig wollte ich, dass er sich entfernte. Sobald er sah, dass ich meine Hände wieder bewegen konnte, zog er seine Finger zurück, verharrte aber in dieser halb-schwebenden Haltung über mir. Ich hob meine Hand an, zeichnete die Spuren von Kingsleys Fingern auf meinem Bauch nach, die ich dort immer noch spüren konnte. Offenbar erzeugte der Saft der Berberitze dieses kitzelnde Gefühl. Kurz fragte ich mich, ob er dieses Gefühl gerade an beiden Händen, Armen – überall, wo das Blut der Berberitze seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte –, fühlte, aber dann wanderten meine Finger ungewollt tiefer. Wir – ich – na ja – du kannst dir vorstellen, was wir taten. Währenddessen war es ein ständiges hin und her von Blicken; wir sahen uns an, blickten zur Seite, nur um einen erneuten Blick zu riskieren. Nachdem wir beide..."

Remus atmete tief durch, erinnerte sich daran, mit wem er sprach – und vor allem, wo sie gerade waren, bevor er leiser fortfuhr:

"... gekommen waren, machte Kingsley auf einmal beinahe einen Satz nach vorn, als wollte er mich küssen. Es war, als hätte man mir einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet. Mit einem Schlag war ich wieder völlig klar. Ich rollte unter ihm weg, murmelte wirres Zeug, das wohl eine Danksagung sein sollte, mir aber verständlicherweise nicht richtig über die Lippen kam.

Als ich schließlich draußen vor dem Zelt stand, atmete ich ein paar Mal tief durch und machte mich auf den Heimweg. Tja, und seitdem hatte ich das Gefühl, ich müsste dringend mit jemandem darüber reden", schloss Remus sichtlich erschöpft.

Ein paar Sekunden starrten Bill und er sich an, bevor Bill in Gelächter ausbrach.

"Schamane, ja?"

"Ja, das erwähnte ich doch bereits."

"Schamane am... Okay, hör mal, Remus. Dieses sogenannte 'Ritual' ist nichts anderes als grober Unfug, gemischt mit ein paar Früchten und dem ein oder anderen Aphrodisiakum. Dieser Mr. Shacklebolt hat ein kleines, schmutzige Geheimnis – beziehungsweise sogar zwei."

Lupin lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter, und zwar kein angenehmer. Auf der einen Seite wollte er jetzt Genaueres wissen, auf der anderen Seite bekam er aber auch Panik vor dem, was er nun erfahren könnte und was ihn sicher als Idioten dastehen lassen würde. Aber er hatte gar keine Gelegenheit, sich zu entscheiden, ob er mehr hören wollte, da Bill ungefragt weitererzählte.

"Eines dieser Geheimnisse ist seine Vorliebe, Phantasien auszuleben. Das andere ist, oder besser gesagt sind, 'pelzige kleine Probleme', falls dir das was sagt. Wenn du dann seinen Faible für Junggesellenabschiede und dergleichen dazunimmst, schließt sich der Kreis, nicht wahr? Das war kein Hochzeitsgeschenk für dich, sondern für ihn."

Lupin blinzelte verwundert. Woher wusste Bill...? Der betrete Blick, die verkrampfte Haltung, während er erzählt hatte. Vor Lupins geistigem Auge erschien das Bild von Fleur und Bill an deren Hochzeitstag. Die Narben in Bills Gesicht waren inzwischen blasser, aber noch immer zu sehen. _Pelzige kleine Probleme... Hochzeitsgeschenke..._ Plötzlich machte es 'Klick'.

"Nein... nein, hast du etwa auch...?", wollte Remus nachhaken, die Stirn zwar kraus gezogen, aber inzwischen mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Doch Bill hatte sich abgewandt. "Rosmerta!", rief er bereits. "Machen sie uns zwei Feuerwhisky fertig?"

_-# Fin #-_

_

* * *

_

Anmerkung zum Schluss:  
Das ein oder andere Mal kam nach dieser FF die Frage, was es mit "Bills pelzigem Problem" auf sich hätte. Nun, wer "Half-Blood Prince" zu Ende gelesen hat, der sollte das aber wissen!


End file.
